


Extending the Olive Branch

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, alpha!cas, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Lately, Dean just can't seem to eat enough olives.





	

Cas got home from work and found Dean in the living room, relaxing in his sweats, watching Netflix and eating green olives out of the jar.   
  


“Hey baby, how are you feeling? You must feel a little better, seeing as how you’re eating olives.”

 

Dean had been throwing up. He didn’t really feel like he had a bug but still, he was nauseous a lot lately. But these olives really hit the spot.

 

“I’m better, thanks. I dunno, I just had a craving for olives. At least it isn’t pie.”

 

Cas chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. “Let me change my clothes and I’ll start dinner. Any requests?”

 

Dean thought about it for a moment. “I don’t really care, I guess.” He popped another olive in his mouth. 

 

Cas kissed him again and went to change his clothes. When he was in sweats, he went to the kitchen to find something to fix for dinner. Cooking was usually Dean’s job, but since he hadn’t been feeling well the past couple of days, Cas was happy to take over. He found some chicken breasts and popped them in the oven while he peeled some potatoes for mashing.

 

Dean wandered in and watched him. “I’m sorry I’m not doing my job around here, Daddy.”

 

Cas topped and turned to Dean. “Baby, it’s fine. You don’t feel well and I’m happy to help. All I want is you to get better.” He patted Dean on the ass and went back to cooking.

  
  


Later, after they had eaten, Dean grabbed the jar of olives and began to eat them again. They were cuddled in bed, watching a movie on Netflix.

 

“I don’t know what it is, but I can’t get enough of these.” Dean grinned at Cas and then settled back against his mate again, chewing happily.

  
  
  


Cas got a text message from Dean at work. 

 

**_Daddy will you please stop and pick up more olives on your way home? Ohh and some black ones too. Pleeeeaaaase? I love you Daddy._ **

 

Cas just shook his head. He was mystified by Dean’s new craving for olives, but it didn’t hurt anything, so he made a mental note to stop on his way home.

 

A week later, Cas was kissing Dean and playing with his nipples. Cas could scent his mate’s slick, and it was so arousing, all he could think about was fucking Dean.  Dean was moaning and had his legs spread wide apart for Cas. All of sudden, Dean pushed Cas away and jumped up from the bed. He dashed to the bathroom and then Cas heard him throwing up.

 

Cas went to the bathroom and sat on the floor next to his omega. He rubbed Dean’s back while Dean threw up and then sat panting, with his head resting on his arm that was draped across the bowl.

 

Cas was done. “Baby, I’m going to make you an appointment with the doctor. This has gone on long enough. You aren’t getting any better and the kitchen is full of olives.”

 

Dean nodded weakly, “I’ll be good Daddy. I’ll go.” Dean was notorious for hating to go to the doctor and usually whined about it. This alone told Cas it was past time to get him checked out.

  
  
  


Cas held Dean’s hand as they sat in the exam room. The doctor had checked Dean out thoroughly, including blood work and a urine sample. They were waiting for him to come back with a diagnosis. Dean held Cas’ hand so tightly it was cutting into Cas’ palm. Cas rubbed Dean’s back and said soothing things to him. “It’s okay, baby, you’re fine. Daddy’s right here and nothing bad is going to happen.” Cas just prayed it was true.

 

There was a light knock on the door, and then the doctor came in. He carried the chart in his hand. He opened it, flipped some pages and then looked at Cas.

 

“Well I know exactly what is wrong with Dean.”

 

Dean made a small sound of fear and Cas patted his back. “Yes?”

 

The doctor grinned and said, “Dean is pregnant. You’re going to be having a  pup in about seven and a half months.”   
  


Dean’s eyes got big and Cas’ mouth fell open. Cas was startled. “Are you sure? I mean, Dean is on birth control.”

 

The doctor continued to smile. “No doubt about it. And sometimes birth control fails. I’m going to write him a couple of prescriptions, one for that morning sickness and another for prenatal vitamins. I want to see him back here in a month. And congratulations.”

 

Cas was thrilled. He hugged Dean tightly and kissed him. “Baby, you’re going to have a baby!”

 

Dean looked shell-shocked but then a smile spread over his face. 

 

“I’m going to have a baby… on Daddy I’m so excited.”

  
  
  


The christening was beautiful. All their friends were there, and Dean looked so beautiful holding their son. As the minister poured water over Benjamin’s head, Cas began to cry. He was so happy he felt like he could burst. 

 

And he said a silent prayer of thanks that Dean had finally gotten his fill of olives.

 


End file.
